<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank God For The Internet by ArachnidAsh, MizUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766450">Thank God For The Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh'>ArachnidAsh</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn'>MizUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bonding, Brothers, Comfort, Discord - Freeform, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Gen, Help how do I tag, I JUST WANTED A FLUFFY MOMENT, Mild Language, No Romance, Oneshot, Shippers please leave, Sleep call, Sleepy bois, Streaming, brothers pog, for all you muffins out there, help I'm too much of a tommy simp to not say pog, pog - Freeform, poggers, yes beta we win like dream in manhunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls are pretty poggers</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo stay on call after a long day of streaming and defy Wilbur because that's what they do.</p><p>I'm awful at summaries man please forgive me lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank God For The Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, please enjoy the fic. I got no say on these tags- help-<br/>- Miz</p><p>Hi :) They don't need help<br/>- Ash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo had ended their streams around an hour ago, raiding Sapnap and chatting with him over Discord. Despite being tired, they decided to stay on as it was a holiday and they had nothing better to do. But finally, at twelve in the morning for the Brits, Sapnap ended the stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright children, I’m hungry. I’m going to leave now.” He said.</span>
</p><p><span>Tommy shouted indignantly about how he was a big man, not a child, and Tubbo complained about the only “adult” leaving.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Just don’t do drugs. Tubbo, make sure Tommy doesn’t burn down anything. Be good boys. Have fun!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You bitch-” Tommy’s complaint was cut short by the sound of someone leaving the Discord call. Tommy’s next brilliant idea was, “I’m going to burn something down just to piss him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed. “You’ll be in big trouble, I’m in charge now,” he said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy almost complained about not being a child again but instead simply laughed at the idea of his much smaller friend attempting to boss him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two giggled some more before lapsing into a tired silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had this idea for a video! I kinda stole it from a comment on Dream’s channel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed again. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Let me finish!” Tubbo continued explaining his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen</span>
  </em>
  <span> concept while Tommy listened and occasionally hummed to confirm that he was still listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued back and forth, bouncing different stream and video ideas off each other when suddenly they heard the call indicator of someone joining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children,” a familiar voice chided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wilbur,” they said it at the same time but Tubbo’s enthusiasm was a stark contrast to Tommy’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up so late? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grumbled that he did not in fact have a bedtime while Tubbo acquiesced, agreeing that it really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you should go to sleep, say goodnight,” Wilbur insisted in his signature big brother tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy seemed to share a look over the call, agreeing to ignore everything their “older brother” asked of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Wilbur, talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Tubbo. You too, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boys. I’ll see you tomorrow Tommy. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three left the voice channel, and Tommy opened his private messages. He opened Tubbo’s messages only to immediately get a call from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepting happily, he was welcomed by the sound of Tubbo’s giggles. Tommy started to chuckle as well, setting his status to match Tubbo’s, “offline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll believe it?” Tubbo questioned excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’ll believe it, he’s Wilbur,” The two shared another laugh, Tommy stifling his own as his father walked past his room. </span>
</p><p><span>Tommy smiled more as Tubbo began ranting about a redstone build he was going to recreate in the Dream SMP. About an hour had passed before Tommy realized that he wasn’t just not paying attention to Tubbo’s voice anymore, but his voice had stopped. Tommy let out a tired sigh and smiled to himself.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Tubbo, are you there?” His voice was raspier than he thought it would be.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I should be asking you that. You fell asleep.”</span></p><p><span>Tommy looked at the time and sure enough, it was three in the morning. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh, sorry man.” He cleared his throat. “You could’ve hung up you know.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was quiet for a moment. “I know, but I didn’t want you to just stay asleep all night on your keyboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two lapsed into another silence before Tommy broke it again, “You fell asleep too didn’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tubbo mumbled. “Just for a bit though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gave a dopey laugh, “Thank God for the internet man. I don’t know how I’d live without you.” </span>
</p><p><span>The call was quiet for a beat, Tommy sitting in a blissful quiet, until realizing what just came out of his mouth.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span> “What?” Tubbo finally replied.</span></p><p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his head a bit more and straightened his shoulders, “Uh, what?” He stuttered out a laugh. “What do you mean big T?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed, bemused by his friend’s antics, “I don’t know how I’d live without you either, Toms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at his friend’s icon for a moment, thrown off by the sincereness in his voice. Then the use of the dumb nickname hit him, “You’re the only one who can call me that you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was quiet for another moment, before responding with a clear smile in his voice. “Call you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft hum, then, “Well I must be special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiled softly. “Yeah, you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood from his chair, grabbing a pillow from his bed. As he moved his keyboard to make space for it he could hear Tubbo also shifting around, likely doing the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, leaning his head on his pillow and hearing Tubbo put his headset back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we doin’ a sleep call, Big Man?” Tommy yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are,” Tubbo replied, there was fabric rustling as he pulled a blanket over himself and his mic accidentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbooo,” Tommy whined in complaint of the awful noise the blanket had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Tubbo quickly apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a breath, yawning quickly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Toby,” Tommy mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Toms,” Tubbo replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had woken up about an hour ago. He had eaten some food, gotten dressed, just done all the things he would need to before streaming. He still had another thirty minutes before he planned to start today’s stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was doing another hundred player challenge and he planned to have Tommy help him for this one. He opened Discord and was unpleasantly surprised to see Tommy’s status still set to offline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur messaged him an annoyed, “Hey, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He killed a few more minutes by checking all his stream stuff was set up and ready to go before looking for Tommy again. Nothing had changed, Tommy was still offline. Wilbur messaged him again, now somewhat concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he made fun of the kid he was very proud of how well Tommy was doing with his streams. He was always on time and always had a plan, even if they were questionable at times, “Tubbo Bath Water” wasn’t something Wilbur wanted to see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an effort to kill a bit more time he looked to see who was streaming. Punz was streaming and seemed like he had been on for a while. Wilbur snorted at the man’s lack of any regular sleep schedule. Philza was also streaming however he seemed to have just started, he was playing his hardcore world again. Wilbur hopped into his chat for a second to tell everyone that he would be streaming another challenge soon to which Phil laughed and asked him to not steal all his viewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving Phil’s stream, he looked at the list of streamers again and then realized one was missing, Tubbo. His stream was supposed to have started about an hour ago, where was he? Looking to Discord again Wilbur looked at Tubbo this time and saw that his status was the same as Tommy’s still was, offline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was genuinely concerned now so he pinged both of them, this time in a group chat, “Where are you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no response or change in status. Wilbur didn’t think he would have to resort to this but he does, he actually texts Tommy’s phone. After two more minutes pass and he hasn’t gotten a text back or even a read message, Wilbur gives up on decency and just spams both of the boys in the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was brought awake by his phone buzzing incessantly on the desk next to his head. He slowly raised his head off the desk and rubbed his eyes while reaching for the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT! My stream!” Tubbo yelled as soon as his eyes could focus on the messages, all from Wilbur over Discord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy started on the other side of the call, mumbling a sleepy, “Ugh, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, now fully awake and a bit panicked explained more, “Wilbur’s been pinging us like mad Tommy. Wait, You were supposed to stream with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, knowing he does not have time for this just exasperatedly yelled at him, “Oh my god, just check your phone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy, now mostly awake, lifted his head and grabbed his phone, “I- Okay, fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the 97 pings from Wilbur over Discord and the five text messages he uttered the best word to describe the situation: “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo huffed a short laugh, “Yeah. You need to go man. So do I-- god-- bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy, now in full panic mode, tried to think of what he needed to do to get his stream up and running as fast as possible. He just muttered a distracted “bye,” and left the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy got ready as fast he could, throwing on one of his signature red and white T-shirts and scarfing down some food just so he didn’t starve to death. He opened Twitch to start the stream and saw that Wilbur had already started without him. He muttered some curses under his breath as he set up his stream as quickly as he could and pressed the start button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy greeted chat as normal but quickly noted that while his chat was saying hi, they were also saying that Wilbur is both angry and worried. Tommy doesn’t explain why he was late, he can’t exactly tell them he stayed up until three in the morning on a sleep call with Tubbo, they would never stop talking about it. So, Tommy just joins Wilbur’s voice call and the world they were doing the challenge in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wilbur-,” Tommy started his greeting but was almost immediately cut off by Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Tommy where on Earth were you?” Wilbur asked, genuine concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stayed up too late and slept in. What happened without me? Nothing cool I’m sure!” Tommy tried to bluster his way through it even though he was not at all confident that Wilbur would leave it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s fear was confirmed as Wilbur shot back, “I literally stayed up to make sure you and Tubbo both went offline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy floundered, unable to come up with a lie and completely unwilling to tell the truth, “Uh- I- Well- I did, um- We did- Um, well you see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Wilbur didn’t leave him there for long, he was planning to make this into a video after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Wilbur started to explain what had happened, “Well they figured out they could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy breathed out in relief and listened to what Wilbur was saying, throwing in his signature comments about the players and Wilbur being bad at the game throughout the explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Wilbur finishes Tommy quickly starts a bit in making fun of one particular player and they both move on to that. The challenge continued as if Tommy wasn’t almost half an hour late and Wilbur didn’t mention it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was pretty sure Wilbur knew exactly what had happened and reached the same conclusion as Tommy, saying it out loud would send the fandom into a frenzy and cause problems for both boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Tommy was more thankful for Wilbur than he would care to admit afterward.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is our first fanfic in this fandom, and it's MizUnicorn's first fanfic! So I think they deserve all the love, you can leave kudos if you like it.<br/>We plan on writing more though :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>